Moonlight Betrayl
by Fairytale Syndrome
Summary: [Stopped]Kagome has been emotionaly wounded by Inuyasha. But, a certain yokai lord helps her through it. In the end wil she go to her first love or her new crush. Or will their be anyone left alive to accept her love? complete
1. Moonlight Betrayl

Authorz notez: "speech" 'thoughts' scene change noise (my comments or show of boredom) I don't own Inuyasha!! You can sue but all you'll get is this roll of tape. And it has some fungus thing on it so you probably don't want it.  
  
Moonlight Betrayal  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome walked toward the river to get some water for the group. She hummed a song she had hears in her time as she walked back to the group. She stepped into the hut. Keade was somewhere in the village helping some sick children who got a really bad cold. When she got back she saw an unconscious Miroku and a very pissed off Sango. Kagome sighed this was very usual she noticed Shippou listening to her CD player as kilala took a nap. But, a certain hanyou was missing. "Sango, where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm. He said he was going to going to go help you with the water."  
  
"Huh? Why would he lie? I'll just go find him."  
  
Kagome stepped out of the hut and jogged into the woods. She heard Inuyasha talking in the background so she went to investigate. As she came closer she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo talking. They were talking so low she could barely hear. Kikyo stood a foot away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo, I don't want you to hurt Kagome."  
  
"You said to me you loved me and only me! That copy is only an extension why do you love her if you said you only loved me!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Inuyasha who do you love answer me! Or I will go kill her now so you can only be with me."  
  
"I love you Kikyo I never said I loved Kagome she is just a friend nothing more!"  
  
Those words tore at Kagome's heart. She felt tears sting her eyes. That was it she couldn't take it anymore! She got up and ran to the bone eater's well. Not caring if he heard or not. 'Inuyasha how could you say that! Your lieing to us both you did say you loved me! My friends were right you are a two-timer! I can't stay a second longer!!'  
  
With SesshouMaru-sama   
  
SesshouMaru was going to pay Inuyasha a little visit when a wave of salt hit his sensitive nose and the smell of Inuyasha's wench. 'Is this the smell of her tears?'. With that last thought he ran to the direction that wench's sent.

(Yeah I'm gonna end here be cause I'm still getting the hang of creating stories if you want me to right more you have to review so press that button about right there

V


	2. My Savior

Ch. 2 of Moonlight betrayal  
  
My Questions  
  
AN: I got two reviews I'm soo happy!!!!! Thank you my two reviewers a.k.a. ANNY() and Kirstie P. You are my first reviewers of (hopefully) many I'm not sure if this should be kag/inu or sess/kag. Review and tell me your opinion I honestly think it should make it kag/sess because inuyasha just became a two-timer in the last chapter. I'm really happy you liked this fic. I was so nervous that no one would like it at the end I'm going to add my co authoress and my friend Tallin (not real name). Tallin and me usually argue so if you're lucky you might get to see an argument! That I've heard is hilarious! These are real just so you know. Freaky I got another review from Megan Consoer. Thanks for your review  
  
Previously: With SesshouMaru-sama  
  
SesshouMaru was going to pay Inuyasha a little visit when a wave of salt hit his sensitive nose and the smell of Inuyasha's wench. 'Is this the smell of her tears?'. With that last thought he ran to the direction that wench's sent.  
  
New chapter begins now  
  
SesshouMaru stepped into the small clearing. He could smell her. She had run through here only a moment ago. The tracks were fresh. He then heard a loud noise like a splash. He ran to that direction. A lake came into view. The moon was out so he could see some shadows. He saw a shadow that looked like a woman. He dived into the water without another moment's hesitation. He took a breath and dived deep first he came up empty. The second dive he came back up with Kagome or Inuyasha's Wench. At first she was kind of blacked out. Then he carried her out of the water (bridal style, know any other way?).  
  
-Scene to Inuyasha and gang-  
  
In the hut Sango sighed at the twitching body on the floor. Also known as Miroku. The Hentai had groped Sango's ass and had paid for it. Sango noticed the moonlight peer on through the window when Inuyasha came in. He and down then jumped up and practically starting an earthquake with the way he was yelling and jumping around. "Where the hell is Kagome!!!!!!!!" he shouted again and again till he finally said, "She probably thought she could escape back home for some type of test. I'm going to go get her back!" with that he ran off. "Inuyasha!!!" Sango yelled at him to come back but he was to far gone for him to hear. Just then Miroku woke up and asked Sango "My dear fair lovely Sango what is amiss?" Sango sighed. She decided to answer. While Miroku's hand was inching to Sango's ass. "Inu-Hentai!!" Sango slapped and began to storm out. Miroku jumped back up and said to Sango "No! Wait for me!" Miroku began to walk after her. Just then Sango shouted "NOO!!!!" then ran out. Miroku just followed her coaxing her to stop and speak with him.  
  
-Scene to SesshouMaru and Kagome-  
  
Kagome coughed up water as the demon held her in his lap so she could be warm. "Why did you have to save me?! I don't want to live!" she managed to choke out between sobs. Kagome shivered because of the cold. "Inuyasha hurt me so much." The lord SesshouMaru held her tight and told her "I will not let him hurt you, Kagome". She looked up at him and wiped away tears and asked "Promise?" That answer to that question would decide if she would let herself live. The way he answered would break her or build her. The way he looked at her when he answered would decide if she would fear him or care for him. Her chocolate brown eyes were about to burst into tears if he didn't answer. He looked deep within himself and found the answer to that question. The perfect answer. Maybe this demon lord could allow someone to enter his heart. Maybe this girl could rid him of ice prison he had trapped himself in since his mother had passed away. "Yes. Yes, Kagome. I will never let Inuyasha hurt you. Never again will you be alone. As long as I live you will never even think of taking your own life. I promise to protect you, Kagome forever." He slipped a pendent around her neck and held her tightly as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
-Scene to Sango and Miroku-  
  
Sango stood by the yet again unconscious Miroku. Kilala growled as a familiar scent reached her nose. Sango grabbed her Hirakotsu ready to attack the upcoming demon. Just then out of the shadows SesshouMaru appeared. "I found her asleep by a lake. You should take better care of her." He put her in the arms of Sango and began to leave. "Thank you, Lord SesshouMaru. We will." Sango said that and began to leave, too. "Uhh, wait could you carry Kagome while I carry Miroku?" Sango asked expecting him to snap at her or kill her either one was equally expected. "Fine. But we should hurry or Inuyasha will sense my presence".  
  
Cat: how was that? Tallin: You should've made it longer! Jova: I like it soo far Tallin: If it were longer you'd get more reviews. Cat: Shut up!! Tallin: calleme!!(Spanish translation in2 English= make me) Cat: Ohh, I'll make you alright (gets up) Jova: Ok! Read and review by people!!!!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
ANNY()": Thanks I  
  
Kirstie P: Thanks Hope  
  
Megan Consoer: Thanks you  
  
Kegs-sama: Thanks enjoyed  
  
This chapter I will update as soon as I get more reviews and have time. I promise. I will update an at least the very lease once a week. 


	3. My Savior part 2

Moonlight Betrayl  
My Savior part 2 ch.3  
  
Previously on Moonlight Betrayl:  
  
Sango stood by the yet again unconscious Miroku. Kilala growled as a familiar scent reached her nose. Sango grabbed her Hirakotsu ready to attack the upcoming demon. Just then out of the shadows SesshouMaru appeared.  
  
"I found her asleep by a lake. You should take better care of her."  
  
He put her in the arms of Sango and began to leave. "Thank you, Lord SesshouMaru. We will." Sango said that and began to leave, too.  
  
"Uhh, wait could you carry Kagome while I carry Miroku?"  
  
Sango asked expecting him to snap at her or kill her either one was equally expected.  
  
"Fine. But we should hurry or Inuyasha will sense my presence".  
  
Chapter Begins:  
  
Kagome woke up in the hut.  
  
"Huh? How'd I get here?"  
  
"Ohh. Kagome, you were a sleep by the lake so I brought you back"  
  
Sango carefully said while tilting her head to Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head in an understanding. When she felt a slight tug at her neck. She then saw a sparkle from the tip of her shirt.  
  
"I'm going to go to far a walk okay? ...Bye!"  
  
Kagome quickly sputtered only a slight pause so no one would have a chance to disagree. Then ran out when a clawed hand grabbed her arm.  
  
"There's no way your going to go alone!!"  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome said in a sweet voice. "SIT!!!"  
  
Then ran off into the woods. She ran till she finally reached the Bone Eater's well. Then she sat down at the edge. She began to pull out the chain till the pendent popped out. (For the description of the pendent got to the bottom after review responses) She placed it in her hand and began to rub it in her hands .It began to get warmer and warmer. Finally it was amazingly hot and almost burned her. She let it drop and it just hung there around her neck. Then Kagome a all to familiar voice.  
  
"So you know how to use it. I see." "SesshouMaru why did you give me this? What does this mean?"  
  
"I said I would protect you. When you need me I will come. Use it when you need me. Understand me, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you. I should go now. I don't I delayed Inuyasha too long."  
  
Kagome stood up only to trip over a rock. But two strong arms were wrapped he waist.  
  
"Gahh!"  
  
"You should be careful." Kagome's face went red.  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle"  
  
"Fine. I'll carry you there. But, not all the way or Inuyasha will catch my scent on you"  
  
"Okay"  
  
He then picked her up (bridal style). If you saw Kagome's face you would have thought it was a red balloon. SesshouMaru just chuckled as he saw her face. But found he enjoying her touch as she wrapped her arms around hi neck so she could get a little more comfortable. Kagome was enjoying the trip till he said  
  
"Can you walk from here? I can smell Inuyasha coming so I must leave you now"  
  
"Oh. Umm, sure ok. See ya."   
  
Kagome blushed at her stupidity. Even she could sense Inuyasha coming. SesshouMaru put her down but slowly and gently. Kagome's blush lightened as he told her  
  
"Be safe, Kagome"  
But, then darkened as SesshouMaru leaned in and whispered in her ear  
  
"Hide the pendent from my brother unless you want him to find out you are under my protection"  
  
A minute after SesshouMaru left Inuyasha came and asked her a few questions.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay? What happened?'  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. I'm fine. I just sprained my ankle. Could you help me get back to the hut?"  
  
-Scene to SesshouMaru-  
  
SesshouMaru growled when Inuyasha picked Kagome the same way as he did. He has found himself completely in love with the beautiful miko that traveled with his brother. He was jealous his brother had her. He didn't even appreciate her! Instead he only gave her tears. He even chose a living corpse over her! His brother was truly a fool. He now wanted to protect her. He wanted to be the one to wipe her tears. He wanted to hold her. Most importantly he wanted her as his mate. He wanted the same love and loyalty she gave him. But, he knew she would never betray his brother. She wouldn't. No matter what he would do, she couldn't do that. That wasn't who she was. But, maybe over time she would love him. 'Maybe' that one word echoed through his mind as he went back to his palace.  
  
-Later on that night-  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and jumped up.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk.'  
  
Kagome just relaxed a little. When an idea popped in her head.  
  
"Since your busy feeding Kilala, Sango mind making sure Miroku doesn't spy on me while I go bathe. "  
  
"Okay. Kagome"  
  
Kagome gathered her Bathing supplies. As she walked along she heard two voices were heard in the background. Kagome dropped the supplies. The worst feeling popped inside her heart. 'No please don't let it be. Please oh Kami. I don't think I can take this not again' Kagome carefully peaked through the bushes. What she saw would have made some happy for the couple standing there, for those who knew what that women was would have vomited. But, for Kagome it was as if her heart has just been dropped off the New York state building. Instead of yelling or cursing at Inuyasha she just ran and ran till she was too far a way for anyone to hear her. Right there she pulled out the chain and began to let the tears flood down. When the most concerned voice would ask her a small question it would just cause more tears to flood.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? No, don't tell me. Only when you feel it's right."  
  
He sat down next to her and she practically crawled into his lap. The tears soaked into his shirt. He just held her tighter as the tears flooded down. He told her reassuring words of comfort and wisdom as she cursed Inuyasha and wished she had died or never been born.  
  
Well that's all for now my mom is telling me to get off so bye!! I promise to make it longer! I do oh please forgive me!!  
  
The Spiked Dragon()Thanks for reviewing!  
  
moonlight-angel2003 Thanks for the compliment on the plot and yes that is the pairing.  
  
animefan() yea I am going to. I just run out of time. So I have to stop writing it's just a coincidence that it comes out a cliffhanger.  
  
Inuyashalover()Thanks for reviewing! The pendent is just a white silvery stone and has an engraved blue crescent moon made of turquoise. The chain is a soft silver. Well bye please review they are my inspiration! So without you'll get sucky chapters! So please r and r!

Cat please review!!


	4. Only Time Can Tell

****

** Moonlight Betrayl ch. 4  
Only Time Can Tell Previously on Moonlight Betrayl   
**

Kagome gathered her Bathing supplies. As she walked along she heard two voices were heard in the background. Kagome dropped the supplies. The worst feeling popped inside her heart. 'No please don't let it be. Please oh Kami. I don't think I can take this not again' Kagome carefully peaked through the bushes. What she saw would have made some happy for the couple standing there, for those who knew what that women was would have vomited. But, for Kagome it was as if her heart has just been dropped off the New York state building. Instead of yelling or cursing at Inuyasha she just ran and ran till she was too far a way for anyone to hear her. Right there she pulled out the chain and began to let the tears flood down. When the most concerned voice would ask her a small question it would just cause more tears to flood

"Kagome, what's wrong? No, don't tell me. Only when you feel it's right."  
  
He sat down next to her and she practically crawled into his lap. The tears soaked into his shirt. He just held her tighter as the tears flooded down. He told her reassuring words of comfort and wisdom as she cursed Inuyasha and wished she had died or never been born.  
  
**New chapter begins here:  
**  
A light rain fell down on the two. SesshouMaru slowly opened his eyes. Felt something tied around his neck and looked down to see Kagome had latched her arms around his neck. Making it impossible for him to move without waking her up. So he had to wake her up. He gently shook her shoulders she just shifted and fell deeper into sleep. He then tilted her head up so and said

"Kagome wake up, it's raining. Your friends are probably wondering were you are. Kagome wake up."

Kagome opened her eyes to reveal two puffy chocolate brown eyes.

"Huh? Oh come on the well is nearby we can go to my time."

She slowly sat up when she realized her arms.

"Well?"

SesshouMaru asked dumbfounded. Why would they go to a well? Honestly how is that protection form the rain?

"Oh yea you don't know. Well... it's long story"

Kagome blushed a little amazed at her own stupidity. Of course SesshouMaru didn't know! Why would he? Oh yea they were never this close before. Just the occasional death threat every time Inuyasha was near. Why had the become friends? Wasn't she betraying Inuyasha by doing this? But then again he was betraying her? Why should she care about him?! Because she loved him. That may never change. In order for that to happen she would need someone to rebuild her. She was broken now. Like a million pieces of a puzzle scattered across the floor. No one could put her back together again. Only love could do that. But, didn't love do this to her? Why should rely on love when it did this to her?! Why?! Because she had known Inuyasha longer yet his brother treated her better than he did. Now she only trusted her self no one else. But maybe SesshouMaru... maybe she could trust him. Only time can tell.  
  
**-Scene to Miroku and Sango-  
** Miroku looked up at Sango he had groped her again. What a fool he was. Indeed he was a fool. He had a beautiful woman with him yet he had never truly treated her with respect. But, there's no better time than the presence. Miroku got up and began to walk to Sango.

"Grope me and I will slap you again, Houshi."

"You hurt me so Sango" he put the cursed hand his heart and gave a hurt look then a pout. Sango laughed a little.

"Okay. Miroku you can sit down with me." Sango scooted over and patted the spot motioning for him to sit down next to her.

"My dear Sango what are you looking at?"

"Hmm? Oh it's a mag-a-zine. Kagome said I could borrow it as long as I wanted."

"Ahh, I like that picture"

"Only you could like that picture".

"I don't see anything wrong with it"

"I do" "Ok tell me"

. "First off that is hardly clothing, she obviously a slut, and you can't see her face because she wears too much make-up"

"Your right Sango you wear more clothing and your twice as beautiful, you would never do such a horrible thing, and you look good with your make-up".

After Miroku pushed up against Sango but right before his lips touched hers there was a loud...scream.  
  
**Cat**: Yea I did this cliffhanger on purpose!!!! Mwhahahaha!!!!!!! I'm the evil me!!!!!!!

**Jova**: Whoa is that Cath-

**Cat**: Noo!!!! You all most said my name!!!!!!

**Tallin**: I'll say your name if you don't tell us where the real Cat is and how to get her back!!

**Cat**: OK. If you lock up that sugar cabinet I can't come back any more.

**Inu**: ok. It's locked. Kagome picked a combination

**Kag**: You'll never guess it!

Cat sneaks in kitchen and starts muttering curse words that shouldn't be typed, ever. Cat runs in room with a huge bag of sugar.

**Cat**: Mwhahahahaha!!!! I broke the damn lock!!!!!!

**Jova**: God help us were all gonna die.

** Inu**: We gotta get the bag back.

**Tallin**: Or this will never end

Cat is running the room with the bag of sugar

**Cat**: Nooo!!!!!!

Inu grabs Cat and Kag takes the bag

**Inu**: There no it can end

**Cat**: Noo. (Is now kicking and screaming)

**Sess**: All cover her mouth (puts hand over mouth)

**Kag**: That's a lot better

**Tallin**: Damn this is some cheap lock

**Jova**: Where'd you get it?

**Inu**: I don't know about you but this isn't hard

**Sess**: Yea it's almost fun

**Cat**: Mmfh

**Tallin**: Are we done here?

**Inu**: yea

**Sess**: Okay

**Jova:** Read and Review!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay I'm Jova. Cat is well... umm... still being held by Inu and Sess. It will take another hour for her to calm down. She got loose once and almost erased all the chapters. So I'm here to say sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully she will write more tomorrow. If she doesn't it's because were not sure if the evilness hasn't really warn off yet. So let us know if she should add these crazy conversations or not also should Inu die or not the review thank yous are at the bottom. I am answering them on behalf of Cat. Because Sess and Inu are trying to break into the closet she locked herself in with the sugar with her.  
  
**Marianne** hope this chapter didn't suck too much for ya cat is really scary when sugar comes  
  
**mean killer54()** please don't be angry blame the sugar  
  
**the dark angel girls** Thanks for the plot Cat said she would make another story for it when she finally gets to it.  
  
**moonlight-angel2003** yea Cat really made Inu a bastard. When this is finished you won't hate him as much. You could use a picture of his hair.

press that button right there

V


	5. Authors Notes

Authors Note:

They creators of Moonlight Betrayl and Cast are hear to apologize for the short chapter and the cliff hanger  
  
**Cat**: They took the sugar. They took the sugar.  
  
Cat is chanting that in a corner.  
  
**Inu**: Yea okay she's calming down but to be safe I say we tie her to a chair.

**Sess**: It took an hour to brake into that closet. That door was better than that lock!

**Jova**: Don't look at me I didn't but it!

**Tallin**: I didn't either I found it in Cathy's backpack!

**Cat**: he he he he he he

**Miro**: That was stupid.

**San**: (sigh)

**Kag**: Let's just do the apology.

**Jova**: Yea  
  
Cat jumps up  
  
**Cat**: Noo!! I'm supposed to do that!

**Inu**: She's back

**Jova**: Told ya it would work

**Tallin**: Cat where'd you get the sugar there's no way you could get that. Your parents wouldn't have bought it

**Cat**: All I remember was leaving school and then I saw Sha- Oh Crap!

**Jova**: What?!

**Shadow**: Cat you stole my bag of sugar!!!!!!!!

**Cat**: heh heh

**Inu**: I didn't know you were a thief.  
  
**Sess**: Who could've seen that coming?

**Shadow**: Huh? Oh I'm on your fic? Give up the sugar or I say your name.

**Cat**: They took it! (Points at the Inu gang)

**Kag**: Oh sure blame us

**Miro**: Would you bare- (is knocked unconscious by Sango)

**San**: Hentai!

**Shadow**: Give me the SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cat**: I'll let ya meet Koga and be on this?

**Shadow**: deal  
  
Shadow and Cat shake hands  
  
**Sess**: Then can I leave?  
  
**Cat**: No.

**Tallin**: Are we done here?

**Cat**: No.

**Kag**: Then do it already.

**Cat**: Sorry I will out a chapter as soon as possible. Blame Shadow for having sugar

**Shadow**: You stole it from me!!!

**Inu**: Geez, what took you so long

**Tallin**: Laziness

**Jova**: Yup!

**Cat**: shut up!

**Shadow**: You heard us were sorry!! (Whispers) for Cat's laziness

**Cat**: I heard that!!!!

**San**: See ya!!!!  
  
Soonest update will either be this Monday or Tuesday.

-Shadow


	6. The Beginning of a Change of heart

**Moonlight Betayl **

** Ch. 5 The Beginning of a Change of Heart**  
  
**Previously**:  
  
"First off that is hardly clothing, she obviously a slut, and you can't see her face because she wears too muck make-up"  
  
"You right Sango you wear more clothing and your twice as beautiful, you would never do such a horrible thing and you look good with your make-up".  
  
After Miroku pushed up against Sango but right before their lips touched there was a loud... scream.  
  
**New Chapter begins here:**  
  
Kagome screamed as SesshouMaru pushed her behind him. Sango and Miroku appeared on the sidelines. The full demon Inuyasha stepped closer. SesshouMaru put a hand on Tojikan  
  
"No! SesshouMaru please don't hurt him! Please!"  
  
Kagome begged him.  
  
"Feh. Where's Tetsusaiga It should stop this from happening?"  
  
"I could you the subjugation spell?"  
  
"Care to show me?"  
  
"Sit Boy!"  
  
Just then Inuyasha kissed the dirt. Ahh yes good old friend dirt. So nice to see you again. When he looked he could hear his heart just... shatter. He saw Kagome a SesshouMaru's side desperately trying to hide behind him. But he kept firmly at her side. He wouldn't let her hide behind him.  
  
"Kagome... Why are you betraying?"  
  
"But... you're ... betraying me?"  
  
"I would never!"  
  
She couldn't take this. Was she blind? She saw him betray her and when he said he would never she just... wanted to believe it. Was she just plain stupid?!  
  
"Kagome. You shouldn't take this anymore. Just tell him so he can stop hurting you."  
  
"How would you know?!'  
  
"He's been helping me, ... protecting"  
  
Kagome whispered. She just wanted him to go away and take her pain with him every time she saw him. The pain would come rushing back. It just hurt. It was too much. Too much!! She felt tears coming when SesshouMaru gave her a squeeze on her shoulder letting her now she would never let her go.  
  
-_Flashback-  
  
The lord SesshouMaru held her tight and told her  
  
"I will not let him hurt you, Kagome".  
  
She looked up at him and wiped away tears and asked  
  
"Promise?"  
That answer to that question would decide if she would let herself live. The way he answered would break her or build her. The way he looked at her when he answered would decide if she would fear him or care for him. Her chocolate brown eyes were about to burst into tears if he didn't answer. He looked deep within himself and found the answer to that question. The perfect answer. Maybe this demon lord could allow someone to enter his heart. Maybe this girl could rid him of ice prison he had trapped himself in since his mother had passed away.  
  
"Yes. Yes, Kagome. I will never let Inuyasha hurt you. Never again will you be alone. As long as I live you will never even think of taking your own life. I promise to protect you, Kagome forever."  
He slipped a pendent around her neck and held her tightly as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
_  
She took a deep breath. And tries to relax. 'Inuyasha just tried to kill you because he saw you holding His half-brothers hand. That's all'. She looked at Inuyasha they begged her to say he had misjudged what he saw. They wanted her to forgive him and say she loved him. But, did she? She loved someone else. Why would she lie to him? Her heart didn't love him. She loved someone else. Would he accept her love? Or would it be like with Inuyasha again? She looked in SesshouMaru's eyes. They had nothing but kindness in them. They told her to say the truth. Chose what she wanted. Not what everyone else wanted. What her heart said was the right choice. This was her choice her destiny no one could decide this for her.  
  
"Inuyasha how can forgive you. I don't know if I love you. No I don't know. You keep making me hurt. What's worse you won't stop! I just wanted to die. Leave all the pain behind me," her gaze wandered to the stars and the moon "To be free. Not have to wonder if you're with Kikiyo. Not worry if you're keeping your promise... to me... to Kikiyo. You said you chose me. You told Kikiyo the same. I don't know if I can trust you"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
He bent down and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders. Kagome tried to stop the tears from coming but it was impossible. Instead she just slowly began to lose consciousness. SesshouMaru picked her up bridal style. Inuyasha growled dangerously. Basically saying put her down or I'll rip you to shreds. SesshouMaru pretended he didn't hear or maybe he didn't either way he didn't show it. He turned to the direction of the hut.  
  
_-Kagome's Dream or Nightmare-  
  
There stood Kagome Higuarashi, in the middle of a field. On one side she could see the past. On the other she could see what could be. The future promised good times but there would be some bad. The past only could bring sadness and regret. In the moonlight she could see it. His Moonlight Betrayl. The Betrayal that would nor could ever end. In the Sun she could see silver. It promised her freedom. But, she couldn't move. Every time she did the ground would shake. Finally she made a run for the future. All of a sudden the ground was opening up. . Soon there was no ground. Then something grabbed. Before she new it she was being kissed. This kiss was full of passion. It was perfect. Then it ended. As her mysterious savior pulled back she saw his eyes. Beautiful gold amber eyes. She knew them. She could see beautiful silver hair. Then everything went black.  
  
-End of Kagome's Dream or Nightmare-  
_  
"Hentai!!" Sango shouted as she grabbed her Hirakotsu. Miroku took a few steps back laughing nervously. SesshouMaru turned his gaze to Kagome. "Why did you save, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned with the most serous gaze in his eyes as Sango and Miroku ran out. "It intrigued me. You chose a corpse over Kagome. You lied to them both. Kagome only wishes for your happiness no matter the cost. Kikiyo wishes you to die with her. When she was alive she didn't except you fully. Kagome never once questioned who you are. She never showed any disloyalty. Ever," SesshouMaru took another look at her before finishing his sentence "... you don't disserve her". Inuyasha looked shocked at his older brother.  
He was showing interest in Kagome? No his Kagome. SesshouMaru would not take her away. She wouldn't leave...would she? He lied to her and broke promises. Why wouldn't she go? His brother had kept his promises. He had been kind to her. He never once even dared to hurt her. No just give her peace. Help her find her way. At what cost? No there was no cost. Did he...did he...no it was impossible. Or was it. He was in love with her. Was Kagome in love with him? If she was... was it for love or revenge? That was the one question that would haunt him forever... he needed answers. Now.  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened to find her self-staring to the same exact eyes as before. Whoever this was... this is her love. This is the person who took care of her. This man loved he would never betray her. Her eyes would not look to see who it was. The just stayed locked even if they blinked they could not tear away.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Finally she looked to see Inuyasha. She loved ...  
  
"Kagome!! You're finally awake!"  
  
Sango ran in and gave Kagome the hug of her life.  
  
"Sango...can't breath...need air...air."  
  
Kagome managed to choke out as a blushing Sango pulled away next came a squealing Shippou. Inuyasha smiled and began to ask her if she was ok? She said she was. That was when Miroku understood what had begun. It had finally come to it. He maybe an idiot at times. But, he knew a few things about demons and... about certain mating rituals. This would be a fight. A fight of love. Neither would back down. This was a fight of love. They were both in love. This fight might mean that one will die. Or one would be hurt. Either emotionally or physically injured. This was the beginning of a fight of love.  
  
Kagome looked down. She knew what she wanted...but the problem was it mutual? Would he return her love? She couldn't take that pain. The pain of knowing your love didn't love you. That they saw you as a copy, nothing more. Not an original. SesshouMaru didn't see her as a copy.  
  
I'm so sorry for not updating everything has been so hectic. I have barely anytime to write but I am trying really hard to get everything out of the way. So please bare with me. Please review! This will let me now that you want me too continue thank you all my reviewers! I will try to update the second I get the chance!


	7. Beginning of a Change of Heart part 2

Moonlight Betrayl Ch. 5  
  
Beginning of a Change of Heart part 2  
  
Previously:  
  
Kagome looked down. She knew what she wanted...but the problem was it mutual? Would he return her love? She couldn't take that pain. The pain of knowing your love didn't love you. That they saw you as a copy, nothing more. Not an original. SesshouMaru didn't see her as a copy.  
  
New Chapter begins here:  
  
Kagome looked longly at the Inuyasha forest. 'I've never missed home soo much before'. How would a demon lord win the heart of a Miko? She was still loyal to his brother. In order to forget him... she would need some one new. Did she love him? He sighed. All these questions were plaguing his mind. He needed answers he would've asked her but...Inuyasha was like her DAMN shadow! He looked up to see Kagome sitting at the base of a tree... with the damned half brother of his in the branches near the top. Hs brother only did this so he could not be with her alone. At all! Damn it he wanted to talk to her!!  
  
"Psst!"  
  
SesshouMaru turned his attention to Sango hiding the bushes. She signaled for him to follow her. So he did.  
  
-Scene to Kagome and Inuyasha-  
  
Kagome sighed. This was getting annoying. They both wouldn't give her anytime to listen to her thoughts. She felt torn between the two. How the hell was she supposed to choose, she needed to go home? 'Well since their both being really nice I guess they both might let me go home. Or they would both make her stay till she finally chose'.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down looking really concerned.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kagome sighed and headed for the village. Maybe Keade could give her some advice.  
  
-Scene to SesshouMaru and Sango-  
  
SesshouMaru looked at Sango questionably at Sango. Sango nodded her head "It will work if Miroku tried I would say yes." Sango finished with a pleased SesshouMaru.  
  
"If I did what you would say yes to, my dear Sango?"  
  
"Err...umm...if you didn't grope me I would go out with you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Miroku face lit up and he left to do some serous things. SesshouMaru stepped far a way not wanting to have any of him rub off on himself. In any way. Kagome came in and headed straight for her backpack and began to gather her stuff.  
  
"Kagome. What are you doing?"  
  
Kagome hesitated. How would she say, "I want to go home. So stop following me?" to Inuyasha and SesshouMaru.  
  
"Err...I have...tests!"  
  
Good. They would believe that. (Wrong!)  
  
"I know your lying, Kagome."  
  
SesshouMaru stated as Kagome began to get nervous. Kagome went "Eeep!" than ran out of the room. Inuyasha and SesshouMaru got her before she made it across the room. They both got an arm.  
  
"Alright let go! I'll tell you!"  
  
They both slowly let her go. Then she made another mad dash for the well this time she almost made it. But, to strong arms caught her. Then pulled her out of the well.  
  
(Cat: Tallin! Tallin: yea? Cat: quit drooling Tallin: huh? Oh yea)  
  
"Damn so close"  
  
Kagome muttered as SesshouMaru pulled her out. SesshouMaru growled slightly as Kagome began to squirm. Instantly she stopped as the low-growl reached her ears. SesshouMaru set her down and looked at her. Kagome continued to stare at the ground.  
  
"Why are you running?"  
  
"Err...would you believe I have a test?"  
  
"No"  
  
"It's Souta's birthday!"  
  
"Still don't"  
  
"Ohh alright. Lately you two have become my stalkers. It's annoying. I have no privacy. At all!"  
  
"You don know you could have asked, right?"  
  
"Would you have honestly listened to me?"  
  
"Hmm. You have a point. Inuyasha probably would have began to spy on you then."  
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha popped out from the bushes and shouted  
  
"Miroku is not rubbing off on me!"  
  
Kagome started to giggle because no one said that. SesshouMaru just smiled lightly. Inuyasha then realized what he said then started to blush like a mad man.  
  
-Later on that night with SesshouMaru-  
  
SesshouMaru looked up at the sky. It had been another uneventful day. Unless you count that argument between Kagome and Inuyasha. He had quite enjoyed that. Except for the part where Kagome went home. That was the thing everyone was upset about. Then a nice little Flashback popped into his head.  
  
Flashback  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Kagome stomped out of the room as an unconscious Inuyasha lay in a crater about a foot deep. He slowly pulled himself out. He then began to mutter a river of beautifully colored words. When he got out of the crater. Inuyasha began to cough up dirt. Then everyone who was suppressing his or her laughter, burst. Inuaysha got angry and began to chase everyone except Sesshoumaru. Him of course he watched with amusement as they ran for their lives from his little brother.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Sesshoumaru instantly snapped out of it. Had he thought 'little brother'? For once in his life he hadn't said half-brother. No he was beginning to see Inuyasha as a little brother. Not a half but a full brother. He now began to wonder if Inuyasha thought of him as a big brother or an older half brother? Why did he care? Kagome had made him soft. With the help of his brother and their companions. There, he did it again! 'I smell death. Kikyo'. With that last thought he ran in the direction of the sent.  
As he got closer Inuyasha's sent began to mix with it. He must have been there for a while in order for the scents to mix in.  
Finally he got there. He looked through the bushes. There stood Inuyasha embracing Kikyo. It made him sick. Finally Kikyo told Inuaysha she had to go. He nodded. Inuyasha let out a breath of air. Then he froze. 'SesshouMaru's here!'  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out of the bushes. Inuyasha looked at his big brothers face. It was not a very happy one. In one second Inuaysha was pined to a tree by his big brother.  
  
-Scene to Sango and Miroku-  
  
"Did you hear that Miroku?"  
  
"Yes Sango I did. It cam for where Inuyasha was.'  
  
"Do you think there's going to be a fight?"  
  
"I f Sesshoumaru saw Inuaysha with Kikyo. I say there will be a death"  
  
Sango and Miroku both jumped onto Kirara and began to speed towards the two brothers. With the same thought 'Kagome please come back!'  
  
-Scene to Kagome-  
  
'I sense something. Why do I feel like the well is calling me? I should go back to check it out. This feeling probably won't go away till I do.'  
  
I am so sorry! This is a cliffhanger! I will update soon! It's that I just hate short chapters and I looked back on my story and their short!! Also my cousin's boyfriend who she had for 7 years did last Friday. So I'm kind of sad. But I'm keeping myself busy! So I'm not crying or anything. The stupid conversations will be back soon so don't worry!  
  
All the Review responses will be in the next update. I will have every one of them in that. Also for what chapter. So don't worry everyone will be in it!  
  
-Cat 


	8. Review Responses!

Reviews!!

Hi! People! Don't worry there will be a new chapter. It will be out before next week! My summer vacation hasn't started yet. It won't till this Saturday. So please forgive me! These are all the reviews I got, Yup! All forty-one of them. This is going to take me a while. Aww, well enjoy. A the end their will be a sneak preview for the next chapter!  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
**Writerlover101**: U thinks it's cool? Thanx!  
  
**Sakura**: I glad you like it!  
  
**Friends-with-kagome**: I'm happy you think its great! I do too!   
  
**Inuayshalover**: I'm working on that  
  
**Kegs-sama**: I will  
  
**Megan**: Glad you really like it and I will  
  
**Kirstie**: I'm gonna write more after this chapter so don't worry!   
  
**Anny:** I will finnish it but I want to make it long.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
**Writerlover101**: u know ur the first to ever agree with her...Congratulations on being the first!!  
  
**Sakura**: mixing stuff is pretty easy thanx!  
  
**Friends-with-kagome**: yea I know that was a good part but a good writer always leaves them wanting more. Thanx for answering the question.  
  
**Marianne**: Thanx for waiting!  
  
**The Spiked Dragon**: Thanx for saying it's awesome!  
  
**moonlight-angel2003**: yea that's the pairing.  
  
**Animefan**: thanx for ur opinion it is now. But shhh...don't tell. Wouldn't want to ruin a goods story would you?  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
**writerlover101**: Yea Tallin agrees with you completely. She also says "Stay away he's mine I saw him first!!" don't worry she doesn't get any say in the stores other wise kagome would be dead.  
  
**Sakura**: Thanx! It is a pretty good chap but my goal is to write a 5-page chapter. (Starry-eyed) I can always try  
  
**Friends-with-kagome**: it was sess don't worry kagome is gonna be err well not dead if I say anything it will kill the ending.  
  
**Moonlightangel2003**: use a picture and I will  
  
**The Dark Angel Girls**: thanx!!!!!!!!  
  
**Mean killer54**: err (gulp) heh I'm gonna update right now! (Runs for life)  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
**Writerlover101**: I know I love sugar. But they have a damn security guard at the sugar cabinet (Sneaks into kitchen) **Guard**: Hey what are you doing there?! **Cat**: Ahh!! (Runs into a wall)  
  
**Sakura**: (wipes a way a tear) someone finally says that! Take that Jova! **Jova**: What? **Cat**...  
  
**Sesshy74**: I would've if I hadn't fallen asleep. Hmm... maybe coffee would work (get an evil idea) **Shadow**: I'm giving the coffee cabinet a security guard **Cat**: Damn!  
  
**Friends-with-kagome**: yea I sent ya e-mail answering ur question. Maybe a little it will get better. Only if you really hate Kouga. **Jova**: U gave them a hint **Cat**: damn it I just can't catch a break today!  
  
**Candi**: Cliffhangers mean I get to give my fingers a break and annoy the hell out of Jova, Shadow and Tallin. Heh heh I like to annoy them  
  
CAHPTER FIVE  
  
**Marianne**: I did he says the same back. Tallin was kinda mad. No... pissed off he doesn't like her.  
  
**Sakura**: see told ya my story rocks Tallin! **Tallin**: it would more if your chapter were longer **Cat**: Why didn't anyone tell me this!!! **Tallin**: baka (idiot)  
  
**Master** **Ghaleon**: who doesn't? But coffee will do a lot worse! (Looks at coffee cabinet)  
  
**Hiro** **Mishima**: Jova wouldn't stop saying that. It was getting annoying. But then maybe I should listen to her?  
  
**Midoriko1416**: everyone says that...I love it when they do!  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
**Friends-with-kaogme**: Thanx! I'm trying to write this other fic. So it might be a day or more. Bit i will hurry!  
  
**Demonswty**: yea I will!  
  
**Raye: Sesshyfan**: Really four? Thanx!  
  
**Balckrosebunny**: I will never stop except when I eat and sleep plus school in the summer I have trips... I will right whenever it's possible!!!  
  
**Master Ghaleon**: Where's the bird (looks around for a bird) **Shadow**: stupidity  
  
**D2k3001**: Neither can I. Wait...I'm writing this I _know_ what's gonna happen. Heh heh  
  
CHAPTER SEVAN  
  
**Writerlover101**: cliffhangers aren't purposely done just... um...on accident yea accident  
  
**Saphire767**: Your- **Jova**: Your gonna ruin it! **Cat**: oh... I knew that!  
  
**Raye: Sesshyfan**: You liked hmm... don't worry I'm trying to stop writing those  
  
**Friends-with-kagome**: LOL!  
  
Thanx for being patient and reviewing! If you are a fanfiction.net member you can e-mail me! I check me e-mail everyday! So you will get a response from me. Here's your sneak peak!  
  
Miroku spoke up "Take my advice on this. Place yourself as Kagome. Do you think she wants to see you two fight for her? If you do and one of you wins...will she forgive you for hurting each other? Its up to her now. You must give her time and Space. When she's ready you will know and then you can be at peace" Miroku turned to leave and followed Kagome and Sango.  
  
Yea that's all I'm putting. Haven't gotten mush father than that. (Laughs nervously while receiving glares from cast, Jova, Shadow and Tallin) I'm working hard though! It's gonna be long though! I will use the caffeine power of Coffee!

**Jova**: Nah

**Shadow**: You stay the hell away from coffee!

**Sess**: Or else!

**Inu**: We can still tie you to a chair!

**Cat**: ok no coffee but I will try!


	9. That Was Then And This Is Now

**Moonlight Betrayl**  
  
** Ch. 6That Was Then And This Is Now  
**  
Hi! I hope you didn't have to wait too long. This chapter is pretty good .It shows everyone in sites and what everyone wants to happen. I also put in some extra romance. Here's a warning if you like Hogo no Hoyo no Toto no Roto or Homo or Hobo or whatever his name is you shouldn't read this honestly I think he is an annoying person with to much confidence. A guy like him needs to be broken down once or twice ok maybe five! (Looks at e-mail) Oh it's Hojo! I err umm knew that! Heh yea of course! Well here ya go!!  
  
**Previously: **

**-Scene to Sango and Miroku-**  
  
"Did you hear that Miroku?"  
  
"Yes Sango I did. It cam for where Inuyasha was.'  
  
"Do you think there's going to be a fight?"  
  
"I f Sesshoumaru saw Inuaysha with Kikyo. I say there will be a death"  
  
Sango and Miroku both jumped onto Kirara and began to speed towards the two brothers. With the same thought 'Kagome please come back!'  
  
**-Scene to Kagome-**  
  
'I sense something. Why do I feel like the well is calling me? I should go back to check it out. This feeling probably won't go away till I do.'  
  
**New Chapter Begins:**  
  
SesshouMaru growled as he tossed Inuyasha to another tree. 'He will pay for hurting her!' He charged once again at Inuyasha. With only one emotion running through his veins...hatred. He hated his brother no half brother for toying with her emotions. She cried and poured her heart out to and for him. All he could do was make things worse for her. He acted, as if he loved her! He constantly betrayed and still begged for her love! He didn't deserve her. He couldn't say much...before he had tried to kill her. But now was different! He didn't know her them but, now he did. 'That was then and this is now.' He used his poison claws against him. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and got ready to use the backlash wave. Just then they both breathed in a familiar scent. They both stopped their attacks and froze at what they saw.  
  
Kagome stood there. Her mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. The two people who claimed to care about her...were trying to kill each other. Did they want to give her more pain?! Did they want her to cry?! "Do you want me to hurt?" she asked with tears beginning to fall. They both opened their speak but no words came out or they had no time. Either way she cut them off "I care about you both. I don't want to lose either of you. Either!!" Sango and Miroku had just come. They both grasped the situation almost instantly.  
  
"Kagome" Sango put a reassuring arm around her friend. She leaded her to Kirara. How could they both be so dense? The more they fought the more she hurt. If one actually won what would make him think she would love him? Would she forgive the other for hurting each other or maybe killing? Even Shippou knew they needed to give her time. Kagome was very delicate right now. "I'll take you home Kagome" 'and explain to your family on what's going on maybe they can help you...you should stay there for a while' Sango didn't say that she knew Kagome wouldn't want them to know but... they could help. She needed home, too. Maybe being home would help calm her down. Crying all the time couldn't possibly be healthy. Kagome's mother might know what to do. They probably missed her, too. She never was really home. No... Inuyasha would never let her stay too long. But, made her stay long enough for her family to worry. She always came home angry with Inuyasha. He should just let her stay home for a while!! Maybe then she would stop crying that's all she could do. Was just stand back and watch as the two tried to kill each other claiming themselves alone deserved her love and no on else was worthy of her.  
  
SesshouMaru mentally slapped himself. How could he be so dense! Her skin was pasty and dry. She was growing bags under her eyes. How could he not have noticed she had been crying so much? Or not sleeping. She had not slept most likely because she feared they would fight once again. He was now a reason for the tears that flowed down her face. He would no longer fight with Inuyasha. He would give her all the space and time she wished. He wanted her to be at peace. Happy... even if it was not with him...even if it was with Inuyasha. He would support her no matter what. Her happiness was all that mattered and what ever will. He would still stay. Heck they were all starting to grow on him. He even them friends. They felt more like family. He even apologized for trying to kill them all. He even felt...protective of them. Especially Shippou. He was always with Rin he almost felt like his own pup. He was becoming soft the ice prison he had created had finally melted. Atlas he was finally free of that prison. And no matter what he would not go back he also would never leave her alone.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango as she helped Kagome onto Kirara. He turned his toward SesshouMaru and Inuyasha. SesshouMaru seemed to be deep in thought. Inuyasha was glaring at SesshouMaru. Miroku knew the truth. Inuyasha only wanted her because...well...simply he wanted her because SesshouMaru did. Talk about sibling rivalry. SesshouMaru wanted her. He didn't want her body or simply because Inuyasha wanted her he wanted her because he loved her. And only loved her.  
  
"You should listen to her"  
  
"But-" Inuyasha began.  
  
"No listen to me, Inuyasha. She needs to breathe. She wants you both to be happy...with or with out her. She wants for you both to be happy. She wants to be happy, too. If you two would pay attention to her and stop quarreling you would see she does nothing but cry for you both. Sango is taking her to the Bone Eater's Well. She is going to take her home to her time. Sango will explain to them what is happening. Sango is going to stay with her. When Sango believes she is ready to come back...they will. When Kagome can handle this with out crying constantly." Miroku sighed and looked them booth in the eye "Al least there she won't have to worry you about you two fighting. Can you give her at least that?"  
  
"Hold-" Inuyasha tried once again  
  
"I look forward to her return"  
  
SesshouMaru answered as he left the clearing in search of a place where he could find peace. Maybe think of a way to get through a life without Kagome if she chose Inuyasha. He knew it was impossible but it had to be done. He had known him longer. She barely knew him after all. Why would she choose him? The first time they met he was trying to kill Inuyasha and used a look alike of his mother to get a sword. Well it was just any sword...that's getting off the topic. The point was how could anyone trust a person who tried to take their life the second they met them? He wouldn't. So why should she? He didn't know. He would just sit back and wait. He couldn't rush her so instead he would await her decision. Rushing her would only bring more pain and tears.  
  
**-In Kagome's Times, Midnight, Two Weeks Later-**  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked out the window. Sango was busy staring into 'the magical talking black box'. When she meant staring she meant staring as not watching. Just staring at the people. Completely amazed by the fact 'the magical talking black box' had moving pictures. At first Sango tried to destroy the TV. Until she explained no one was trapped or cursed into the TV. She wished she could be easily distracted. But, nothing could distract her. This is something that she could pass off as a disease. No. This would never leave. She couldn't hide this. No fake disease could hide her tears nothing could or would make her tears go away. A silent tear dripped down her face. It crept its way around her cheak till it hit the soft bed comforter. She turned over and buried her face in her fuzzy pillow. Oh how she wished it could be someone else. She knew who she loved. Know she had to find out if it was love or lust.  
  
I'm sorry you all had to wait that long. But, I won't be able to write in a while. I'm going to spend a week with my godmother. She is moving to Australia permanently. So I won't be able to write for a while. Please be patient and wait! Don't worry the next chapter will most likely Show Kagome telling Sango who she's gonna chose. Heh I never said It was gonna show it happen. I just said she was gonna tell Sango. Don't get mad I just want this to last long. Anyways I haven't even added Kouga yet. So I got o clue how long till Kagome decides to spill. I know what's gonna happen and the suspense is killing me! So don't worry. I will get lots of inspiration. So please be patient. I hope that you will please wait for me. Ye i know me begging you not to stop reading this is annoying but its only because I really want you not to stop redoing this. Anyways yea please reviews.  
  
-**Cat  
  
See you in a week!!**


	10. Child's Play

**Moonlight Betrayl chapter 7  
  
Child's Play  
  
Previously:  
  
-In Kagome's Times, Midnight, Two Weeks Later-**  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked out the window. Sango was busy staring into 'the magical talking black box'. When she meant staring she meant staring as not watching. Just staring at the people. Completely amazed by the fact 'the magical talking black box' had moving pictures. At first Sango tried to destroy the TV. Until she explained no one was trapped or cursed into the TV. She wished she could be easily distracted. But, nothing could distract her. This is something that she could pass off as a disease. No. This would never leave. She couldn't hide this. No fake disease could hide her tears nothing could or would make her tears go away. A silent tear dripped down her face. It crept its way around her cheek till it hit the soft bed comforter. She turned over and buried her face in her fuzzy pillow. Oh how she wished it could be someone else. She knew whom she loved. Know she had to find out if it was love or lust.  
  
**New Chapter Begins Here:**  
  
The lovely scent of vanilla and Jasmine lingered in the trees. As if the forest itself refused to let it go. This was not a problem but a very good coincidence for the lord. Her scent was every where, he loved it. He then took a small stroll to a nearby lake. Kagome had once told him it was a perfect place for him to meditate. Maybe that would make it feel as if she were there. It would make the fact that she was gone. He needed to get some horrible thoughts out of his head. He inwardly groaned 'Here they come again'. What if she doesn't come back? What if she loves Inuyasha? What if he breaks her heart ...again? It didn't matter he would be there for her no matter what.  
  
**-With Kagome-  
**  
Clothes were being tossed across the room in every direction. Till Kagome finally came upon what she had been looking for.  
  
"Sango you can go back, now"  
  
"Are you Sure? Kagome I'm here for support"  
  
"No. I think...I finally found my inner strength...I need to test it out"  
  
"On what?"  
  
Sango looked at her best friend. Who was now all of a sudden found an inner strength and a new look. Kagome whipped around and gave her friend the smile. Sango couldn't place that smile. It was so...happy. Like nothing was wrong no... It was when Kagome came back from meeting SesshouMaru. When Kagome told Sango that she was falling in love with the Inu Youkai.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
Sango gave a small bow and headed toward the well. They were all probably anxious to see Kagome and hear what she said. No matter what... nothing could prepare them for what was going to happen. Nothing could.  
  
**-A Little While Later In The Feudal Time At Keade's Village-**  
  
A small breath escaped her lips. She could do this.  
  
'If they don't like the new me...then they can't have me' a sigh came out 'please except me this way. I'm still the same. But...at least this way I can be true to my self. I'm not the same naïve little girl anymore. I'm not weak anymore. I can protect myself. I don't belong to anyone! I belong to me and me only. This is who I am. Except or don't either way this is me. No one can change who I am. I'm tired of being trapped in Kikyou's shadow... a copy. I will no longer fear Kikyou. ...Or Naraku. This war has just begun' with those last thoughts Kagome crept deeper into the shadows as silently waited for hin to act.  
  
**-With Everyone Else-**  
  
"Sango!!" cried Miroku as he ran out to greet her.  
  
"Where's Kagome!" was the first thing Inuyasha said to her.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too" Sango answered not the least bit surprised.  
  
"It's nice to know you're alive and well." SesshouMaru said ' Hmm... maybe now you will tell me where Kagome is'  
  
"Thank you SesshouMaru" Sango answered politely 'I know you said that so I would tell you where Kagome is'  
  
**Crash  
**  
Loud screams where heard. Smoke poured into the sky as if it where an upside down waterfall. Everyone burst out to see the last thing they wanted to see right now.  
  
'Naraku'

Was the word that echoed through the groups mind as he stood in the center of the disaster with Kagura and Kanna stood a few feet away with the same faces. Kagura with her smirk of pleasure from the people now screaming in terror. Kanna with her emotionally face. It wasn't a disguise. No it wasn't she was nothingness...so why should she even try to show emotion. It was pointless.  
  
"Where is your Miko?" questioned the so infamous hanyou as he cast a questioning glance as the demon lord.  
  
Before anyone could even take a breath the demon lord spoke.  
  
"You should be worrying about your life. She is none of your concern."  
  
His usually calm face showed nothing but anger. If he even dared threaten her he would kill him then and there. He doubted anyone would protest. Kagura and Kanna would probably love it. They hated him...so it only made sense they wanted him dead.  
  
"Heh. I plan to use her for my own purposes her power has grown far greater than Kikyou could have ever hoped. She could be very useful."  
  
"Kagome would never join you!" Growled Inuyasha  
  
"Kagome is it?" Naraku inquired.  
  
"Don't even say my name"  
  
Everyone's attention turned to the dark figure in the shadows...that they assumed as Kagome.  
  
"You no how to use your power now do you?"  
  
"Why do you even bother asking?"  
  
Kagome began to glow she brought both hands to her chest. As if on cue the fires vanished the smoke vanished to reveal a crescent moon similar to the one on SesshouMaru's forehead.  
  
"What's about to start now...will make everything before... look like child's play"  
  
With those few words she pushed both hands in front of her. The right hand on the left. A ball of what looked like white light shot out of her hands and with in seconds hit the Naraku. Blinding everything and everyone in sight. Finally the light died down. Leaving a beautiful white mist.  
  
The village looked as if nothing had happened. There was no trace of Naraku except a small golem that turned to ash within a minute. Everyone stood shocked.  
  
"It looks like I will receive my freedom soon" Kagura spoke breaking the silence then flew off on her feather with her older sister Kanna.  
  
"Kagome ...is that you? What's going on?" Shippou shivered. Why was his mother acting this way? What happened to her? What was going to happen?  
  
Kagome scoped in his arms and held him tightly.  
  
"It's me, Shippou. I'm home...and... I think... I got you a father"  
  
I hope this was what you were looking for the Princessneta. You said you wanted a chapter you could read over again and again. Let me now if its what you wanted or not.

Shadow: Where's Kogua? :'(

Cat: Next chapter

Shadow: Why? Cat: I don't know?

Shadow: Why?

Cat: Thank you for those of you who reviewed. Oh yea please review because if I don't get at least six reviews I'm just gonna end it in the next chapter. If I get at least 1-5 reviews this will last longer. A couple of chapters longer. If I get 6-8 or more reviews then all the other chapters will be twice as good as this one.

If I get 9-12 or more reviews I will make a non-cliff hanger ending where you have to imagine what their lives are like afterwards. In other words and epilogue. I don't know exactly what it means. I think it means like a thing that says what happens in the end. If I get more than that then I will do a sequel. I want to right a sequel so review. Oh yea if any one knows what an epilogue is then tell me so I can make an epilogue or something. Stupid Conversations will be back soon. Hopefully next chapter.

Jova: What time is it?

Cat: 10:07

Tallin: Really?

Cat: Yea. Well till next chapter Bye! I gotta to start on that other story I've been thinking about it's a goth story Princessneta and I were talking about.

Shadow: When will it come up?

Cat: Not sure when it does I will put a note saying that in the Stupid Conversations.

Jova: Why didn't we know about thins we are your co-authoresses after all

Cat: I dunno. Maybe because, I don't know, well... I'M THE AUTHERESS NOT YOU

Everyone whimpers and cowers into a corner

Jova: That's good enough  
  
**Here's a summary of it  
  
Shadows across the Moonlight  
  
Summary:**  
  
In every school one person was envied...by everyone. That person supposedly had the perfect life. Not a single flaw. Kagome Higuarashi was that girl. Till the day Inuyasha Hamato came to her High School. No one could have forgotten that day. The day Kagome Higuarashi disappeared ...for good.

**-Cat **

**Review Please!**


	11. First Love Is Not The Only Love Finally

**Moonlight Betrayl  
  
Chapter 9  
  
First Love Is Not The Only Love Fianlly**  
  
I am so sorry for not updating! I had to update my story Cool. One reason I had to is because it only had two chapters! So I just wanted to make it up to the people who reviewed for the story Cool mainly because it is stupidly funny. I like writing cause it is so funny. So there is my excuse err reason. Yea reason. Oh yea this is me in someone's head {}, ()that is Sesshoumaru  
  
**Previously:**  
  
"You know how to use your power now do you?"  
  
"Why do you even bother asking?"  
  
Kagome began to glow she brought both hands to her chest. As if on cue the fires vanished the smoke vanished to reveal a crescent moon similar to the one on SesshouMaru's forehead.  
  
"What's about to start now...will make everything before... look like child's play"  
  
With those few words she pushed both hands in front of her. The right hand on the left. A ball of what looked like white light shot out of her hands and with in seconds hit the Naraku. Blinding everything and everyone in sight. Finally the light died down. Leaving a beautiful white mist.  
  
The village looked as if nothing had happened. There was no trace of Naraku except a small golem that turned to ash within a minute. Everyone stood shocked.  
  
"It looks like I will receive my freedom soon" Kagura spoke breaking the silence then flew off on her feather with her older sister Kanna.  
  
"Kagome ...is that you? What's going on?" Shippou shivered. Why was his mother acting this way? What happened to her? What was going to happen?  
  
Kagome scoped in his arms and held him tightly.  
  
"It's me, Shippou. I'm home...and... I think... I got you a father"  
  
**New Chapter Begins:**  
  
"Welcome home Kagome-sama!" Miroku went over to Kagome and gave her hug and then a little...pat  
  
"I'll give you two seconds. Monk before I sick Sango on you" Kagome gave Sango A look that basically said Kick-his-ass-for-me.  
  
Sango nodded. Miroku caught on and backed away and then ran when Sango raised Hirokotsu high in the air Sango than ran after him.  
  
Kagome looked sadly at the two fading figures. Now that they were gone she had to break some ones heart. This would be the hardest thing she ever had to do. She had never broken anyone's heart before. But...then she did have her heart broken. But it was fixed by the one person ho could only be... her soul mate. He had to be the one. Yes...he was the only one.  
  
"I'm so sorry..."/Kagome/ she looked sadly down at the ground  
  
SesshouMaru walked up to kagome and lifted her chin up  
  
"No Matter what Kagome... I will never forget my promise to you...I will never leave you. Even if your heart belongs to another." /SesshouMaru/  
  
"Kagome...I'm soo sorry please don't go...I want you to stay. Please don't leave me here." /Inuyasha/  
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha I loved you. But...when you hurt me...I thought there was no point in living. I tried to drown myself. But SesshouMaru saved me. He promised I would never be alone that I would never try to kill myself that I would never be alone or hurt that he would take my pain away. I'm so sorry. I love SesshouMaru... not you" /Kagome/  
  
Inuyasha's normally perky ears dropped down. Kagome wean over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"We are still friends right?" Kagome asked him as she pulled away completely.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head vertically vigorously (I mean up and down and really fast)  
  
"Inuyasha if you don't mind?" SesshouMaru asked him seriously  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and jogged after Miroku and Sango. Who knows what Sango could have done to the poor innocent monk...okay maybe not innocent but poor helpless lecherous monk?  
  
"SesshouMaru-" Kagome started before he put a finger to her lips and simply stated  
  
"No more words" /SesshouMaru/ he then closed the gap between them and kissed her.  
  
Just then right after their lips touch Inuyasha came running back yelling about something Kagome could not quiet hear.  
  
"SesshouMaru was is he saying?" /Kagome/  
  
"I can only hear a few words 'wimpy wolf a" SesshouMaru was cut off as Kagome interrupted him  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome shouted  
  
"Who?" SesshouMaru asked dumbfounded  
  
"Err he's a wolf demon who claims he is in love with me and keeps calling me his women" /Kagome/ looked nervously at SesshouMaru who didn't look to happy at the fact that another youkai was claiming his mate as theirs.  
  
**{Hmm... getting possessive are we?}**  
  
'Shut up she's my mate!'  
  
**{(Whimpers) okay}**  
  
Just then a tornado appeared and Kouga appeared.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing with him? What did Inukurro do to you? Has the Inukurro-sama hurt you?" /Kouga/  
  
"(Growling) She is my mate! What concern is that of yours?!" said a now very pissed off SesshouMaru who possessively wrapped his arms around Kagome who just tried to her blush.  
  
**{See! Possessive!!}**  
  
'Shut the Hell up!'  
  
**{Make me!}**  
  
'(Growl)'  
  
**{Shutting up now!}**  
  
'Finally'  
  
"Is it true kagome?" /Kouga/  
  
"yes it is Kouga. Can we just be friends?" /Kagome/  
  
"No" /SesshouMaru/  
  
"Ignore him. So what do you think?" Kagome asked him with a smile  
  
"Of course and if he ever hurts you, you can always come to me!" Kouga exclaimed and ran off before anyone could retort.  
  
"You are aware next time I see him I will seriously hurt, right?" SesshouMaru asked Kagome with a very serous tone and face  
  
Kagome nodded her head sadly  
  
**{The End!}**  
  
**Cat**: I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter of Moonlight Betrayl!! If you guys want I will put a sequel or another chapter where they all fight Naraku. Please review!! I love'm!! Oh yea if you go to my homepage and pick one I might use one. Also if you want to see stories I am going to write you can look there. Also you should check out Shadows across the Moonlight. It is pretty good. I think so anyway. 


	12. My Last Moonlight Betrayl

**Moonlight Betrayl  
  
Ch. 10 'My Last Moonlight Betrayl'  
**  
**Previously:  
**  
Just then right after their lips touch Inuyasha came running back yelling about something Kagome could not quiet hear.  
  
"SesshouMaru was is he saying?" /Kagome/  
  
"I can only hear a few words 'wimpy wolf a" SesshouMaru was cut off as Kagome interrupted him  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome shouted  
  
"Who?" SesshouMaru asked dumbfounded  
  
"Err he's a wolf demon who claims he is in love with me and keeps calling me his women" /Kagome/ looked nervously at SesshouMaru who didn't look to happy at the fact that another youkai was claiming his mate as theirs.  
  
**{Hmm... getting possessive are we?}  
**  
'Shut up she's my mate!'  
  
**{(Whimpers) okay}  
**  
Just then a tornado appeared and Kouga appeared.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing with him? What did Inukurro do to you? Has the Inukurro-sama hurt you?" /Kouga/  
  
"(Growling) She is my mate! What concern is that of yours?!" said a now very pissed off SesshouMaru who possessively wrapped his arms around Kagome who just tried to her blush.  
  
**{See! Possessive!!}**  
  
'Shut the Hell up!'  
  
**{Make me!}**  
  
'(Growl)'  
  
**{Shutting up now!}**  
  
'Finally'  
  
"Is it true Kagome?" /Kouga/  
  
"yes it is Kouga. Can we just be friends?" /Kagome/  
  
"No" /SesshouMaru/  
  
"Ignore him. So what do you think?" Kagome asked him with a smile  
  
"Of course and if he ever hurts you, you can always come to me!" Kouga exclaimed and ran off before anyone could retort.  
  
"You are aware next time I see him I will hurt and possibly kill that baka of a wolf, right?" SesshouMaru asked Kagome with a very serous tone and face  
  
Kagome nodded her head sadly  
  
**{The End!}  
  
New Chapter:**  
  
Happiness is the only word to describe what everyone felt. Except for one. One felt sadness and rejection. This one was...Inuyasha. He had lost the war for Kagome. But then SesshouMaru had saved her life he had too! SesshouMaru promised to protect her he had too. SesshouMaru promised to stay be her side even she hadn't chosen him...she had promised the same to him too... What could he do now? He had no Kagome. What about Second best? 'If I can't have Kagome then...' He whispered his answer to the wind.  
  
"Kikyou"  
  
**With Kagome**  
  
"I feel like something is going to happed... and it's starting... like the ground is opening its tying to swallow something..." Kagome looked to Sango after she finished her line. As if asking for the answer.  
  
"It feels like the same energy I felt when Kikyou tried to take Inuyasha to hell with her" Miroku answered putting a hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"If she did not succeed before what makes now different?" Sango looked to SesshouMaru for an answer.  
  
"Before he did not go willingly but now he has no reason to stay... perhaps he has taken the closest he could get to Kagome" SesshouMaru looked to Kagome to hear her answer.  
  
Kagome took a breath. "I thought he understood?" Kagome voice came out as a whisper. She then turned and took a step toward the door when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Kagome slowly turned to see who had stopped her. She looked up to see none other than Sango.  
  
"He's my brother" SesshouMaru said with a strong tone. Implying he would get his brother back.  
  
"Inuyasha is like family to me. I won't lose another part of my family..." Sango let Kagome go and armed her self with Hirokotsu. Kilala jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
"I, too have lost much of my family... I will not lose nor give up another part of my family without a fight." Miroku took a step forward as he finished his speech.  
  
"Let's go!" Shippou shouted while jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. They all ran to find Inuyasha.  
  
**When They Found Him**  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, as he stood enchanted by Kikyou once again.  
  
He and Kikyou were up to their knees time was slowly running out. As they all made an attempt to go pull him out a swarm of Kikyou's soul stealers blocked there way.  
  
"There's no way will make in time!" Shippou shouted as he shot his foxfire at a soul stealer  
  
"We can try" Sango said taking an attacking position.  
  
"And try again" Miroku finished for her.  
  
Minutes ticked by as they turned into hours.  
  
All at once they attacked desperately trying to reach Inuyasha. But to no avail they could not make in time.  
  
Kikyou had taken him to hell. With no body left they could not even use Tensaiga. All that was left was Taitsusaiga. Inuyasha's beloved sword. They buried placing enchantments that would not allow anyone to disturb the grave. On his grave these words were carved on his tombstone:  
  
_Inuyasha  
  
A beloved hanyou. Here not lays his body but his heart, his beloved Taitsusaiga. Let his soul find piece with his first love. Know they both lie together in Hell. He left his true family to find salvation with the woman known as Kikyou.  
_  
They all wept fro the poor hanyou. They all know not why he left. He left because he could never have the love he wished. They know not of his last wish he made with his last breath. He wished to forget his love for Kagome he wanted to. He didn't want to follow in Kikyou footsteps. He left because Kikyou would steal Kagome's soul unless he left with her.  
  
He would not be forgotten. His brothers and his loves would live happily they all would. But for how long.... will the story continue or will this simply be the end?  
  
**Cat**: (wipes away a tear) That was so sad!!  
  
**Inuyasha**: Then why'd you make it soo sad!!  
  
**Cat**: I dunno  
  
Everyone does anime style fall  
  
Well anyways check out the sequel:  
  
**Trapped In The Dark  
**  
Summary: Their story continues on! But what of the well and the Shikon No Tama? How come no on knows about them!! Wait is that Naraku? How is he alive? Is Inuyasha here, too? Oh no! What happened to the kids!! When I say a walk down memory lane I mean it. Talk about flashbacks. 


End file.
